


Synchronicity

by bobbiejelly



Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [118]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Healthy Relationships, Mutual Menstruation, On their periods, Slice of Life, Wait that sounded kinda dirty but I swear I didn't mean it like that, and it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Addison and Meredith and the perils of menstruation.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [118]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687834
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Synchronicity

* * *

**Synchronicity**

* * *

_Addison and Meredith and the perils of menstruation._

* * *

"This is the worst. I'm aching and cramping, and I think I might die today," Meredith whines to her girlfriend.

"Well don't ask me to fix it, I feel like my sides are turning out," says Addison, whimpering.

"Are you gonna go to work today?" Meredith asks Addison.

"Important case today, can't take the day off," says Addison as she goes to get coffee.

"I'm an intern. So I have zero days off," Meredith says frustratedly.

"We'll suffer together," Addison smiles weakly as she hands Meredith a mug.

"At least there's that," Meredith giggles, then limps a bit over to get her bag.

Addison drives them because her cramps are less bad at the moment, and they both spring for hot chocolate when they get to the hospital.

"Hello, Dr. Grey, Dr. Montgomery," A nurse hands out the charts. "Oh also a patient left this behind because they're allergic, would you like some?" The nurse asks them, pointing to a box of chocolates she's holding.

"Oh, yes please," says Addison, as she takes the whole box at a time and hands a chocolate to Meredith.

"Ooh, chocolates," says Dr. Webber as he turns around the corner. "Don't mind if I do…"

"Not yours," Meredith says possessively as she whisks her girlfriend with the box of chocolates away from him.

"What did I do?" Richard asks blankly as he stares at the nurse.

"It's probably not about you, it's probably just their coping strategy," the nurse shrugs at him.

"Oh- says Richard, finally understanding. "Well, alright then."

Later on, Meredith and Addison can be seen bickering about nothing in the cafeteria.

It lasts ten minutes before Meredith storms out, and waits for Addison to follow her. And then when Addison doesn't, she goes back to the cafeteria to find her and to drag her into the nearest supply closet.

"I thought you were mad at me?" Addison teases.

"I'm not mad I'm just feeling prickly and angry for no reason," says Meredith.

"It's okay, I've been feeling on edge as well," Addison sighs.

"Do you want to have makeup sex then?" Meredith asks her.

"Sure," says Addison.

Meredith starts kissing her, and they make out for a while until Addison starts to feel pain again and Meredith doesn't want to go through the hassle anyway.

"We could just snuggle," Addison suggests once they end up lying on the ground awkwardly.

"Yeah," Meredith agrees as she carefully cuddles her girlfriend.

They stay there on the floor until someone needs a suture kit and accidentally wakes them.

"Hey, you woke us up," Meredith grumbles.

"This isn't a bedroom," says the intruder, amused.

"It's not funny, we're in pain," says Addison.

"Okay well I'll just get this suture kit and then I'll be on my way…" the intruder walks out and closed the door behind him.

"Back when I had a boyfriend he would know to fawn over me and stay out of my way and bring me chocolates and a hot water bottle all at once. And when you had your period I'd do that for you and you'd do it for me but now we're all synched up who's gonna take care of us?" Meredith frets.

"Still worth it to have you as my girlfriend," says Addison.

"Yeah," says Meredith.

"Plus girl power. We can do this. We are strong independent lesbians who don't need no man right?" Addison offers.

"Right," says Meredith. "Ugh I just need Midol and soup and then I should be good to go for a while," says the blonde as she gets up slowly and goes to ruffle around for some.

"One for me too," says Addison, as she stays on the floor until Meredith brings her some.

"Thanks," Addison says as she pops it into her mouth along with some water.

Addison and Meredith return to their work after that, and they last until the end of the workday before they collapse onto the Attending's lounge couch in a heap.

"That couch might kill your backs," Miranda Bailey says as she walks in to get herself some more coffee.

"Can't move, menstruation is killing us slowly," Meredith whines.

"It's ironic, I'm an OB-GYN, and my uterus is giving me hell," says Addison.

"Would you like me to heat you up a magic bag in the microwave? Bailey offers understandingly.

"Yes-" Addison and Meredith chime in tandem.

Bailey heats it up, and offers it to the outstretched hands, and Meredith and Addison place it between themselves as they go back to snuggling into each other.

"Would you both like a ride home in a bit? You look like you're in no shape to drive," says Bailey.

"Yeah-" Meredith and Addison groan.

"Alright," Bailey smiles, leaving them to sleep it off for a little while.

Bailey drops them off at home, and Meredith and Addison thank her before they stumble to bed and land there in a total heap.

"Next month we're totally taking this day off," Meredith suggests to Addison as she curls into her as a pillow.

"Agreed."

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **FIN**


End file.
